(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic connector for use with data processing facility, and more particularly to an electronic connector that provides convenience in both manufacturing and use thereof by allowing a connector male portion of the connector to insert therein, in a bidirectional manner, in both normal direction and reverse direction, while setting terminal pins on the same side of a circuit substrate and soldered in a single row.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prosperity of the electronic industry brings the demand of connectors for almost all the electronic products. Universal serial bus (USB) that is most commonly used in the market is an association defined standard interface specification for connectors. Such a specification is the most commonly used one and there are various improvements derived for the connectors, among which the most simple and easiest one is bidirectional insertability of connectors. Since mating between a male portion and a female portion of a connector is generally allowable in a fixed direction, due to various factors, such as inadvertency, during the operation by a user, it is often that insertion in an opposite direction occurs. Such an unexpected situation may cause a consequence of damaging the terminal pins of the connector, or even electrical shorting that destructs electronic facility. Thus, the bidirectionally pluggable connectors proposed by the manufacturers are indeed an improvement of convenience and usefulness.
However, such an improvement is limited to the specification of USB2.0. With the quick development of the modern technology, progress is made everyday. Connectors, such as USB2.0, USB3.0, Type-A, and Type-B, must advance with time in respect of for example increase of transmission speed and upgrading of hardware specification. However, such a bidirectional insertion connector is only applicable to USB2.0 and is not suitable for more advanced connectors.
Thus, it is a goal that the present inventor and those involved in the business are eager to achieve for overcoming the problems and drawbacks of the bidirectional insertion connector.